<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make a Wish by MaddieandChimney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164712">Make a Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney'>MaddieandChimney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, tw: implied depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just wanted to get your attention I guess? I don’t know.”</p><p>When Maddie goes missing whilst they're taking a moment, Chimney knows exactly where to look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madney One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Buck turns up at his apartment he knows something is wrong. It’s the frantic look in his blue eyes, the paleness of his face and the way he comes storming into his apartment, screaming his sister’s name. “She’s not here, Buck, what’s going on?”</p><p>“She’s gone.”</p><p>Chimney is sure those two words hurt a lot more than watching her walk out of his apartment almost two months ago did. His heart clenches, his stomach twisting before he shakes his head, “G-gone? What do you mean… gone?”</p><p>“I mean she text me saying she’s sorry and she loves me and then I get home and… she’s not there. I’ve looked… I’ve phoned Josh, Athena… sh-she doesn’t hang out with anyone else except you. I really hoped she’d be with you.” It’s when the other man starts sobbing, both hands flying to his head in complete hopelessness that Chimney allows his own tears to fall. It’s hard to settle his own panic, trying not to think of all the worse case scenarios. Maybe Maddie just needed a moment to herself, maybe she just… needed to go for a walk and sent a poorly timed text.</p><p>“Is Athena out looking for her?” Buck nods his head in response, his panicked breathing not easing.</p><p>“I-I really thought… I looked everywhere else… I really thought she’d be here.” His voice is quiet, breaking as the tears continue to fall. “I don’t… I don’t know where else to look. What if she…”</p><p>Even if Chimney’s mind goes immediately to the same place, he quickly shakes his head the moment Buck suggests it out loud. “No, no… she would never do that.” He only half-believes it, because he had seen how pale and tired she looked when she popped by the station a few days before.</p><p>“I-I’m going to try somewhere, she and I used to go… I’m just… you go back to the apartment, okay? You go back there and you call me if she turns up, Athena is looking too and… if Athena is looking, then Bobby is. We’ll find her.”</p><p>“Should… should I start calling hospitals?” Chimney feels as though he’s talking to a child for a second, when his hand moves to the taller man’s shoulder and he shakes his head adamant that he’s going to find her. One of them is going to find her and bring her home in one piece.</p><p>“Not yet. Just let me look and if we don’t hear from her in the next hour, we’ll start looking into other options.” His voice is stronger than he feels right then because it feels as though the world is closing in around him. They might be taking a moment but it doesn’t change how much he cares about her.</p><p>The time it takes him to run from his apartment towards the park they used to walk around, seems to move so slowly. He can remember their hands so easily slipping into each other’s, even if they were just friends. How they would walk around the park for hours, just talking about anything and everything, how he’d tell stupid jokes just to hear her laugh and how she’d always insist they stop for an ice cream.</p><p>Most of all, he remembers her always stopping at the wishing well, closing her eyes and making a silent wish. She had sat there once, just looking down at the coins at the bottom, talking to him about all the kinds of wishes people must have made, how content it made her feel to be there surrounded by so much hope.</p><p>He had hope right then that she would be sitting there, that she would be waiting for him. He’s breathless by the time he sees her, sitting on the edge of the well and just looking down, deep in thought. He’s quick to send a text to Buck, just to let him know that he’s found her, that he’ll phone him as soon as they’ve spoken.</p><p>Chimney takes a deep breath, trying to fill himself with false confidence as he walks over to her. He clears his throat at first, not wanting to startle her, only for her to look up at him with an expectant look in her eyes, as though she had been waiting for him. No, he thinks, that would be too hopeful… that she would know that he would know exactly where to look.</p><p>“Maddie?” She doesn’t say anything, only offers him a small, sad smile which gives him the permission he needs to step forward. Standing close enough to her that he can reach out to touch her but far enough to give her some space if she needs. “Your brother is worried about you, he thought…”</p><p>Her eyes meet his, chewing on her bottom lip, “I didn’t mean for him to be worried. I just…” She sighs, shrugging her shoulders, fingers moving along the coin she holds in her hand. “Wanted to get your attention I guess? I don’t know.”</p><p>“All you’d have to do is text me and you would have my attention, Maddie.” He’s shocked, closing the gap between them so he can kneel in front of her, hands on her knees.</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s what I wanted… I don’t really know what I feel at the moment but I just… knew that if I came here, you’d be the only one who would find me.” He hates how her voice sounds so un-Maddie, monotone and quiet, completely unsure of herself.</p><p>“Okay, well, I’m here now and you completely have my attention. But maybe we should go back to mine? Get some hot chocolate, talk if you want… just hold you if you don’t want to talk.”</p><p>“Can we make a wish first?”</p><p>It’s easy to smile at the hopeful tone in her voice, the way she’s looking at him, just the traces of a smile on her face before he nods his head. “Of course we can.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>